Star Ocean (SFC)
Star Ocean (SFC) Here is a guide to Star Ocean for SFC (SNES.) As much as I am interested in this run, it is too brutal on some fights (Peryuton, Succubus.) Feel free to ask me any questions. Route Star Ocean RTA Start Check for no Sixth Sense ? Text Speed Flare Bomb Bandits Back to house → Milly → Leave north Path Fight 2x Bunny + 1 Wolf Fight 2x Bunny Run from rest Cool Get Milly Set Rift Wave Remove Dorn + Milly Go all the way to Mt. Metox Run from battles Mt. Metox Fight 2 Worms battles, use Rift Wave Ship Dismissed Right elevator, re-enter (x2) and go down to bottom floors Story Straight up → 2 worm fights Up the left elevator, straight ahead Story → Top of ship after Tea time → Warp Past (State 5) PA → 2 to Iria Take clothes from clothesline Walk straight to Hot Hot Skill shop → 3rd (Sense lv2) Skills Gale on Iria Talk to right guy → Option 1 Talk to Weapon Man → Cius Guild Guy → Inn → Guild Guy Leave north Mt. Metox Dwarven sword (F R A M E P E R F E C T) Remove Cius + Milly Portmis Skill shop (southwest)→ Level 3 to Pirate’s cave 2x Option 2 → Cius leaves Pirate’s cave Menu Set Blaze Sword to R Tactics → Iria to bottom right (protect self) Remove Iria from party Dash → First stairs down B1 Hit switch B2 Defeat Velcant Get right chest (Rainbow D) Menu Use Flint Stone on Ratix Iria in 3rd slot of party Tactics → Formation → 5th option (Free fight) B1 Right of stairs → Flint Boss (watch HP) Iria throw Flare Bomb immediately Flame Sword away NOTE : I was level 12 here, so was the RTA, which worked for SP. Might need to monitor this. Otanim Outside → Save → Reset Menu Skill → Level up Danger Sense (Press R to scroll, right option) Special → Scout → Gain Talent + 50 SP RETURN SCOUT TO NEUTRAL Skill → Level up to 10 Special → Scout → Turn off encounters Tataroy Straight to Harbor (east) Astral Inn → Leave Astral Tataroy Spaceship Cutscene Tropp Harbor to Portimis Portmis GET ST. ELMO’S FIRE FROM BLUE HAIR KID Mt. Metox Cave Go to screen where Dwarven Sword was 2 Shields, Helmet, Green Potion Entrance screen → Get Ring (right of two chests) Go to Shipwreck, then all the way back to Tropp Tropp Harbor Edcart Get Milly Ionis Get Fear (Option 1) Van Castle Item Shop Buy: Chinese Slippers (1200G) Sell - Dwarven Shield + Rainbow Diamond Peddler Buy: 8 Liquers, 20 Revives (his Iria was Level 9, probably due to Velcant Boss) Menu Special → Skills on Iria and Marvel to L/R for short Items Emerald Ring on Milly St. Elmo’s on Marvel Formation Milly on Protect (BR) Iria on All out (TL) Rox on All out (TL) Order Swap Ratix + Iria (Ratix in 3rd) Swap Milly for Rox Equip Auto equip on Rox (should equip 2 things) Talk to King Labyrinth Run from everything Right at Fork First Switch → Battle Cancel this ROOM! Switch Room Right most room Both rooms adjacent to corridor Boss Iria Stink Bomb (where is this from?) Pray to RNJesus Go to Syvlarant Path Get MENTAL RING Sylvarant Item Shop Fill up on Blue/Black/Aqua/Liquers/Revives/Might Potions/Stink Bombs King Weapon Shop Menu Items Mental Ring on Marvel Use Cinderella Vial Formation Ronixis on Don’t Attack Party Ratix - Marvel - Iria - Ronixis Purchase Cestus (3375) skip halberd Arbalest + Steel Armor + Holy Cloak + Battle Suit (I did NOT have enough money for this. Maybe blew it on stink bombs/too many resurrect potions) (consider getting extra items in Metox) Harbor Option 1 (Portmis) Portmis(State 8) Treasury Get Extravagant Armor/Sword in 2nd door Succubus Pray some more (I usually put everyone on passive and control) Go to West Port Option 1 Otanim Head to Astral Tataroy → Astral by Port Astral Talk to King Back to Otanim Otanim Port → Option 3 Van Castle Talk to King Head to Sylvarant Sylvarant Get 2x Charm (Very much need to test PA’s for this) (He uses Blueberries to Heal, save an Inn) Skills Ratix - Level up 5x Edarl School skill (right above Sacred Beast) Equip Ratix - Optimize + 2 charms Iria - Mental Ring + St Elmos Item Shop Max out Blue/Aqua/Revives (?)/Stink/Might Port Option 2 → Go to Parj Temple (North at sign to the West of Tataroy) Parj Hang left mostly (-_-) 4x Wolf Head Fight Hang to left and use Rift Wave on 3x of them Control Ronixis to use Bow attacks often Inner Sanctum 3rd Floor → Down for Fairy Ring Password - 4 1 3 3 Sylvarant Item Max out items Port Option 2 Demon World Crimson x2 1st Top Right 2nd Go Up-Right, screen Top Left at fork 3rd Save point to right Time + Space Lab 1 - Top right exit 2 - Door in middle 3 - Left 4 - Wrap around and down 5 - Left 6 - Left 7 - Door in middle 8 - Top Strategy Everyone on Do Nothing Boss Alternate Stink Bombs with Marvel + Iria Revorse Menu Strategy - Iria + Marvel on Go All Out Equip Marvel with L Button Long - Hail Orb (3rd Option) Fights x2 Use Ray with Ronixis x2 Tower Left → down to room with Reflex + Meteor Swarm Left to stairs Left and Straight Up → Down → Down corridor → Find switch Category:Games